31 Nights Till Halloween: Walk At Night
by gaarablack
Summary: yay I'm on17! :D and I can't wait for this bloody month to over with it! :D lol! the Roger pirates dock on in island after a few months of the sea. while Shanks, and Buggy were in the village Shanks meets a guys Mihawk who is different in a few ways. what are they? fem Shanks.
1. Walk At Night

Maybelady here it is, and I so hope you like it! Let me know!

"Shanks you flashy red head get the ever loving fuck away from me!" Buggy screeched running away from said red head. Shanks continued her chase since she was well bored.

"Buggy on come it'll be fun!" she laughed. Buggy made a quick turn left running past the girl, who had kept her eyes on the clown, and not notice the railing she was about to run into. The crew looked to the only female on the crew as the railing hit her in the gut.

"Ow…" she groaned pushing off of the rail. She rubbed her tummy with some whines, searching for her friend.

"Shanks are you ok?" Rayleigh asked. Shanks tongue hung out of her mouth as she nodded to the man.

"Yea… where'd Buggy go?" she asked. The first mate shook his head at her.

"What are you trying to make him do?" Shanks giggled.

"I just wanted to see if we submerge his foot in water when he uses his chop-chop fruit would it sink. No harm." She said.

"And what if my foot sinks!?" Buggy shouted from the crow's nest. "I'll have to use a peg leg?"

"He's right." the first mate agreed.

"I wasn't gonna put it in the ocean just the tub." Shanks pouted. She swore she heard Buggy hissing like a cat from the nest. Tapping her on the top of her head with the side of his hand Rayleigh sighed.

"No picking on Buggy."  
"I wasn't picking on him!" Shanks whined. Buggy had started slowly coming down hearing the first mate's orders.

"Play nice." Rayleigh said walking off.

"We ain't kids!" the two younger pirates shouted at his back. He waved them off going to find the captain.

"I'm bored!" Shanks whined after a minute of silence. The two being the youngest on the crew didn't have many responsibilities so they often had entertain themselves, which was what Shanks was trying to do but Buggy had to be a bug baby about.

"Well drowning me won't keep your boredom at bay for long." Buggy grumbled taking a seat on the floor next to the red head. Shanks sent a look.

"I wasn't going to drown you I just wanted to see if it's your whole body together, or just parts to." Buggy flicked her in the head.

"No."

"When's our next stop!" Shanks whined.

"So what happened?"

"Captain!" Buggy screeched. Rayleigh stood behind the man shaking his head.

"They wouldn't let me!" the girl whine pointing at the clown, and first mate. Roger made a pouted at Rayleigh.

"Why not? I was curious." Buggy's mouth hung open. It was his idea?

"Captain sinking the boy's foot isn't a good idea."

"Why!?" both Roger, and Shanks asked at the same time. Really the two were a lot a like.

"We'll be landing soon." Rayleigh said to distract the two, it worked just like he thought it would. Sighing in relief Buggy watched his roommate act like a child, along with his captain.

"Why is he captain again?"

"Who knows." Rayleigh joked. The Oro Jackson docked behind the island they were stopping on where the locals won't see, and report them to the Marine. Hopefully. Dragging Buggy across the ship she hopped off of the ship landing neatly on her feet, while Buggy landed on his face.

"Yes land at last! It's been two months now, I'm about to go crazy with boredom!" Shanks shouted to the sky. She started running into the forest down a path that some of the crew men had said would take her to the village. This was an island Roger stopped on a couple so it was a good spot to stop at to restock.

"Shanks slow down!" Buggy shouted trying to keep up with the girl through the trees, and bushes. If the crew could see how good Shanks a girl was at getting through, and him a boy having such a hard time he wouldn't hear the end of it. Shanks smiled back at him but kept up her pace.

"You need to walk faster!"

"I'm trying to! But all of these…" a branch Shanks had pushed a side to get through snapped back into place hitting Buggy in the face. "Ow! God fuckin! God!" he swore. Shanks looked back at him, stopping this time to see if he was ok. Buggy's nose was bleeding now, and his top lip.

"My bad Buggy. I'm sorry." Grumbling past the red Buggy continued his way to the village. To buy a saw. Shanks followed next to him making sure to not let a branch go, and hit Buggy again. When they got to the village they wandered around just looking at the different sites, Buggy still looking for a place that sells saws. As he started grumbling about something or other Shanks notice a guy her age maybe older walking past her. What she really noticed was the huge sword he carried on his back. He wore a long sleeves shirt that was black with red flower patterns on the sleeves, white pants that were tucked into his black boots, and a cross around his neck. The guy hadn't notice Shanks neither stares, nor has he taken notice to her still staring at him he just kept going.

'He's odd.' She thought taking a step after him. When he turned a corner she sprinted after him leaving without a word to her friend. 'What's with the sword? Maybe he'll spar with me.' Shanks thought happily her hand on her sword tied around her hip. When she turned the corner then guy was gone. Pouting she begun her search for him.

"I must've search all over the village with no sign of him…" she said scratching her head. "Maybe I just imagined him." she sighed. She smiled at a couple of playing kids that ran by her; the park she was in was so full of them. She walked backwards watching all the kids playing like she use to when she was their age, but not paying attention again she tripped over something, or someone. "Ow…" she rubbed her head looking down at what her legs were swung over. A pair of legs was under them, following them up to the owner's face she gasped. It was the guy she was looking for.

"Are you ok?" he asked yellow piercing eyes staring into her dark crimson ones. (I don't know what color Shanks eyes are I looked found nothing. Let me know if you know.) She blushed.

"Sorry!" she said hurrying off him. He just sat there watching her muttered curses, and stuff about her being so stupid. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…!"  
" it's alright." Shanks looked to the ground trying to think of something else to say, she found her straw-hat laying it the grass figuring it fell off when she fell.

"I'm Shanks." She offered her hand to shakes his, he shook hers nodding.

"Mihawk." He said. Lying next to him was the sword she had seen him carrying on his back.

"Is that your sword?" she asked pointing to it. He nodded; he ran his finger over the hilt of Yoru.

"Yes."

"Does it have a name?" Shanks asked.

"Yoru." Shanks eyes widened.

"Yoru? As in the Yoru? How did you get it?" she questioned getting a better look at it. "I have a sword to." Shanks said showing him it.

"So then your are swordsman."

"Wrong!"

"But…" Mihawk started but Shanks holding up her finger stopped him.

"I'm a swordswoman." She corrected. "Let's spar!" she then shouted. Mihawk gave a confused look but covered it up a second after.

"No." was his reply. Shanks pouted like a child not getting what she wants.

"Why not?"

"Because you are a girl." Mihawk said standing up. He grabbed his sword off the ground putting it back on his back. Shanks gave him a playful smirk; jumping to her feet she pointed her sword at his chest.

"What afraid of losing to a girl?" moving the sword away from his chest Mihawk shook his head.

"It is not that, I just don't fight girls. Now if you would excuse me." he said walking past her. Shanks didn't like that he rejected her request at a spar, putting her sword away she went after him.

"Well that's not fair, I'm a really good swordswoman. Come on fight me, and I'll show you." He shook his head as he kept walking on. "Fine if you won't fight me then you'll have to drink with me." she said dragging him into the bar she saw, she pushed him into a chair, waving a waitress down.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked eying Mihawk with what she thought was a sexy look.

"Wine." He told her not looking up at her. Shanks stuck her tongue out the other girl's back.

"I would like some rum." She told her pulling her away from smothering Mihawk with abnormal boobs. The waitress gave her a once over.

"Honey are you even old enough to drink?" she asked in stuck up sweet voice.

"Of course I am! Just like I'm old enough to carry around this sword!" Shanks said in an equally sweet voice. The waitress took a few steps back, scribbling their order on the paper in her hand.

"Wine, and rum coming right up." With that she ran off to the bar leaving an irritated Shanks, and an indifferent Mihawk behind. Shanks sat in the chair across from Mihawk with her arms crossed. She hated waitress like her, and their worst when her captain, and first mate are around.

"I didn't think you were the one to get upset over some whore of a waitress." It surprised Shanks to hear Mihawk say 'whore' for many reasons.

"I didn't think you would say 'whore' either." She teased feeling like herself again. Mihawk only shrugged.

"It's what you were thinking right?"

"True." She laughed. The waitress gave them their drinks, and then ran off. "Your so fancy." Shanks said eying Mihawk's drink. He raised a brow at her bringing the drink to his lips.

"I'm wondering if you really are old enough to drink." He said taking a sip. Shanks gulped half of hers down showing that she's had some before.

"I'm sixteen I can drinks. But now I'm wondering how old are you?" she asked leaning over the table.

"Twenty one." He answered taking another sip of his wine. Shanks nodded she took a gulp of her own drink. She saw the waitress giving her a look but ignored it. "You should get back home you know." Mihawk said finishing his glass. Shanks shook her head.

"No I don't. Plus I just started drinking anyways. Another one!" Shanks shouted holding up her empty mug. "Oh and another for him!" she added pointing at Mihawk. He shook his head knowing that this was going to be a long evening. At around ten at night is when Mihawk was able to drag the girl out of the bar. She wasn't dead on drunk but she was way past tipsy to. She was able to walk next to him without falling over, or needing his help but she was also little off balance.

"Where do you live?" he asked her. She thought about it through her foggy memory.

"On… on the other side of the island! That's where the ship is." She said in a happy voice. Mihawk couldn't but sigh. Of course on the other side of the island.

"A ship? You don't live here?"

"Nope!" she sang heading to the forest. Mihawk thinking she was just drunkenly heading in a random direction stopped her.

"I think the forest is good to go through right now." he said pulling a different way, but Shanks wasn't having it.

"No! That's the way I came through." She said fighting against his grip on her. Mihawk looked to the dark forest seeing a small trail leading into it. "Well thanks for the drinks! See you around Hawky." Shanks cheerfully said waving at the man. Mihawk watched her walk through the forest disappearing into it. He was a mental battle with himself to if he should escort her back to her ship or just let deal with it. His better side won out, and he found him taking the same path she had just taken. Shanks was happily walking through the now clean path that had seemed to meet a saw earlier.

"Mihawk was so cool! I maybe I can look for him tomorrow!" she said loudly. A hand grabbing her around the wrist had her jumping in the air from fright. When she seen who the hand belonged to she cheered.

"Hawky! It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here!?" she shouted. Mihawk couldn't help wonder why he was back with her helping her for that matter.  
"I wanted to make sure you get home safely…"  
"Aw! Hawky are you worried about me?" Shanks interrupted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My isn't Hawky, it's Mihawk, and I'm just being a gentleman." He looked into Shanks thinking face, like she was trying to figure out what he said.

"Your so hot." She blurted out. She giggled at Mihawk's reddening cheeks. "I didn't think Hawks could blush." She continued to giggle pulling herself closer to him. Mihawk could feel his own patience wearing thin in him; he had to get her back soon before something happens. "Mihawk do you think I'm hot?"

"Shanks time to go home." He said heading down the path without her. She ran up to him cuddling into his side.

"Your gonna love my family!" she said after some time of silence. Mihawk for one wasn't planning on staying long enough to meet the girl's family, but to keep her busy he nodded in agreement.

"Hawky…" and they were back to Hawky. "What's your dream?" she asked. Mihawk didn't get what she was asking.

"My dreams?" he asked. Shanks nodded.

"Yeah! Like I wanna have my own pirate crew!"

"So you're a pirate?" Mihawk asked.

"Yup! So what about you?"

"To have control over it." He whispered but Shanks still heard, and was vary confused.

"Of what?" she asked. Mihawk stayed quiet.

"Tell me! Tell me! Please tell me!" she kept saying over, and over again.

"It's none of your business!" he finally snapped. Shanks sank back taken back by his outburst. "Ok? So just stop, and let me get you home." Mihawk said slowly cooling off. She nodded to him following him on the path. A loud groan stopped them.

"What was that?" Shanks asked. Mihawk only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He told her walking on. Another groan stopped her from continuing on.

"It sounds like someone's hurt." She said hearing the groan again. She started towards wondering what was wrong with the person.

"Shanks don't worry about it." Mihawk said again but with more of a nervous tone in his voice. She pulled away from him jumping over bushes.

"Hello? Hey are you alright!?" She shouted. Another groan but closer now. "Hey where are you!?" it was getting darker the more she went into the forest, and was even harder to see what was right in front of her. "Where are… ow!" she shouted tripping over someone again! "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I couldn't see, and I…" a boning hand was placed on her neck followed by another one on her leg this time. The person groaned again its face close to hers now. She felt like puking at the bad breath, it smelled like rotting flesh. Another groan. "What are you… get off of me!" she shouted trying to kick the person on her off. The hand on her neck dug it's nails into her skin, and went deeper in the more she pushed at him. "Let go of me!" she went to push it but instead of feeling clothes or skin she felt something hard, and her hands could slip through between them. Now she was getting scared. She reached into her pocket pulling out the matches she always carried around, she lit one putting it in front of her, seeing what was attacking her, she screamed bloody murder. In front of her was a rotting corpse but it was alive…

"Mihawk!" she found herself screaming. The corpse pushed her onto her back climbing over her; it looked her in the eyes with its empty sockets. She screamed again, she couldn't move she was so afraid. She couldn't think of a time that she was ever this afraid before. "Mihawk help me!" she screamed again. Gathering what strength she could find she rolled over knocking it off of her, scrambling to her feet she tried to run. The bony hand scratched her through pant from her knee, to her ankle. "Ow!" falling down the corpse grabbed her ankle again digging its nails deep into her skin.

'Mihawk where are you?' she thought with fear filled eyes all drunkenness gone from her body. Her heart had to be beating a thousand miles per hour; it beat faster when as it climbed over her again.

"Help me…" she cried letting the tears she been holding back fall from her cheeks. The corpse was suddenly gone from her back. She pushed herself to a sitting position searching what it; a hand was put in front of her, a hand with flesh, and skin. She followed it to its face.

"Are you ok?" Mihawk asked kneeling down to her. He had lit a branch on fire giving him light; he could see her tears, and the tremble in her lip.

"Wh… what was th-that thing?" she asked searching for it. She found of it of feet away from, and the other half further away. Mihawk looked back at it as well.

"It's a corpse brought back to life." He said simply like he was use to it.

"I got that much! But how!? Why!?" no matter how hard she tried to calm down she just couldn't. The corpse groaned again, and hissed to. Mihawk walked over to ignoring Shanks pleads not to get near it. She watched it hiss at Mihawk, he ignored it, reaching a hand out his eyes glowed. Mihawk's glowing eyes looked like he could burn through the corpse head, they shined almost as bright as a full moon. Watching Mihawk felt so weird, she felt like there was some weird power around her that was radiating from Mihawk. The corpse suddenly went still. When Mihawk turned to her his glowing eyes were slowly fading back to normal.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She looked to her injured leg a puddle on blood on it.

"It… it dug it's nails in pretty deep in my ankle." She told him. Mihawk examined it running a hand over her knee.

"It's pretty deep." Looked around holding the torch out for light. "How far away is your ship from the path?" he asked handing the torch to her. She took thinking about it.

"Not that much further." She said. Nodding Mihawk picked her bridal style, beginning the walk to her ship. "What are you…?"

"You can't walk in it's bad for infections to get in it." Was Mihawk's reply. Shanks nodded to him trying, and losing to fight back the blush. After a couple of minutes of nothing being said Shanks asked the questioned that's been on her mind.

"What was that back there? What did you do?" she asked listening to Mihawk sigh. He knew this was coming.

"Shanks what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone understood?" she nodded to him. "I'm a necromancer."

"A what?" Shanks asked in total confusion.

"A necromancer."

"Nec…mro..." she tried to say but was finding it hard.

"Nec."

"Nec."

"Cro."

"Cro."  
"man."  
"Man."

"Cer."

"Cer. Necromancer."

"Perfect." Mihawk told her. He could see the end of the forest now, and good thing cause Shanks had bled out a lot, and he didn't think to wrap it.

"Hawky what's that?" she asked.

"A necromancer is somebody who can talk, and bring the dead back to life." He explained.

"Back to life?"

"Well… more like force them back into their decaying body."

"So then you…" he nodded.

"Yes that thing being alive again was my doing. But Shanks it wasn't antenatal I lost my temper which resulted in that." Shanks thought about how he had snapped at her was that when it happened, was that why he said to leave it alone before?

"I'm sorry." She whispers feeling bad now. Another thing struck her. "When you said have control is that what you meant?" he nodded.

"I was born with it, and has always seen ghost my whole life, in the past few years I had started getting the powers to bring the dead back to life. I learned that if I don't lose control of my emotions in any way then I won't rise the dead but if I do…" he finish as they got out of the forest. His widened seeing the ship in front of him, and who it belonged to. "Your one of Roger's pirates?" he asked. Shanks nodded to him not seeing the big deal.

"Yeah I am… ah! Buggy! I never went back for him… wait the trees that covered the path was freshly cut, so that means he's back already good." She smiled up at the still shock Mihawk. "Your showing emotions." She said caressing his cheek. He looked down at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't tell was. He started to the ship with Shanks still in his arms much to her dismay, they both could here cursing, and shouts.

"She's been gone since before I got here shouldn't we look for her!? You flashy bumbling fool!" Buggy shouted. Shanks smiled bigger seeing the crew.

"I'm back! Sorry I'm so late!" she shouted waving from Mihawk's arms. The crew looked to her giving the couple weird looks.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Buggy screeched at her.

"Went drinking with my new friend here, and got us somewhat lost. Opps." She lied a bit at them being lost.

"Who is this?" Rayleigh asked making his way over to her, and Mihawk.

"This is Mihawk! Mihawk this is the first mate Rayleigh." Shanks introduced them. Noticing the blood dripping from Shanks ankle Rayleigh turned to Buggy.

"Wake Crocus." He said. The clown boy did as he was told without a word about it. "Bring her this way."

"I can't walk!" Shanks argued thrashing her legs in Mihawk's arms.

"Shanks." The serious sound of her captain's warning voice had her frozen.

"Yes sir?" she asked looking to the man. Mihawk kept himself him in control with meeting one the strongest pirates out there.

"Your late."

"I know sir."  
"Who's this?"

"Mihawk sir." Mihawk listen to the two talking, they were almost like father, and daughter if you asked him. "He's a swordsman, and has the Yoru."

"You have to be pretty strong to have that son." Roger said walking along side the teens.

"I guess sir." Mihawk went into the room Roger held the door open to placing Shanks on the medical bed.

"What happened?" Crocus asked pouring disinfected down her cut. She hissed in pain trying hard not to scream when he add pressure to it. Finally when the burning had stopped was when she answered him.

"Got in a fight with a beast or something in the forest." She lied fluently. The captain shook his head at the girl.

"Where were you this whole time?" he asked.

"Drinking with Mihawk!" she piped. Mihawk shook his head at her keeping his eyes on her injured leg.

"You went drinking, and you didn't come get me?" the captain pouted making raise his brow at him. Was this really one of the most powerful men in the world?

"Sorry captain I'll be sure to so next time." Shanks laughed. The ship's doctor started wrapping Shanks leg up when a crewmember told him someone's head was bleeding.

"Mihawk do you know how to bandage?" Crocus asked the younger boy. He nodded getting up from his spot to take the doctor's as he left with the captain.

"Good thing he was up already." Shanks said trying to make conversation between them. Mihawk didn't reply focusing on wrapping Shanks's leg. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault, if he haven't lost him temper like he did she wouldn't be hurt. Shanks sensing this ran a finger down his face. "It's not you fault I'm hurt, if I have died from that thing then yes it would be, but right now it's not." Mihawk looked to her pausing in the bandaging.

"I should have better control of my powers."  
"I should stay out of people's lives." Shanks add as a laugh, which she received a chuckle from the man in front of her.

"You should." He said finishing up. He sat up placing his hands on the side of her on the bed. "You really should." He whispered. Shanks grinned up at him.

"I won't though. Please don't tell anyone I cried." She asked him, he nodded to her looking into her dark crimson eyes. What was this feeling inside of him? And would it be a problem with his powers?

"I won't."

"Good cause I get enough crap being the only female on the ship last I thing is more reasons to tease me." the two found themselves leaning into each other their breaths tickling their faces. "Mihawk…" she whispered before her lips met his in a soft warm kiss. When they pulled away the last thing Shanks was thinking about were zombies, or alive corpses, whatever they were, just Mihawk. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss but with more passion, and heat. Mihawk didn't fight the yearning to kiss her; to take her like he would normally would just pushing her into the bed. Hands traveled bodies, clothes being thrown across the room, a heat neither have ever felt before taking over.

"Captain I don't think…" the doctor's voice sounded through the hall broke them a part. Rushing for the clothes they had tossed away they got dress in time for the doctor, and captain to enter.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Great doc! Mihawk did a really great job!" she said giving him a knowing look. The other didn't look at her fearing the blush that wanted to form on his pale cheeks. Nodding Crocus told them to go bed now ignoring Mihawk's complaints about not being part of the crew.

"You can sleep with me, and Buggy."

"You sleep together?" Mihawk asked as Shanks dragged him through the halls.

"Yeah! There's a extra hammock in there you can use." She said opening the door. Buggy was in there climbing into bed when he saw Mihawk behind the red head girl.

"What's he doing here?" he demanded sending Mihawk some glares.

"He's staying the night."

"Why?"

"Because it's late. Now night Hawky! Night Bugs!" the girl exclaimed falling a sleep. Buggy grumbled stuff about his stupid roommate as he got in bed, leaving Mihawk to himself. He put Yoru under his hammock then climbed into it falling a sleep almost as fast as Shanks was. They were both vary tired. The next morning Mihawk woke up to an empty room, and the smell of food cooking. Taking his sword he went to find the girl, or at lease her roommate. Entering the kitchen some people looked to him but went to their food.

"Oh your up! Here I saved you some food before these animals ate it all." Shanks said making sure to say the last part loudly. Mihawk nodded thanking her as she handed him the plate.

"Aw!" the whole kitchen said now watching the two. Shanks blushed shouting things at the men, while Mihawk really fought to keep his emotions intact.

"Come on we'll eat outside." Shanks said pulling him outside to the deck. They eat in peace since everyone was in the kitchen eating that was until Shanks asked Mihawk for duel.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."  
"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Shanks I told you I don't fight girls." Mihawk said finishing his food. Shanks got close to him pouting; it was then that Mihawk notice what she was wearing. Unlike yesterday when she was wearing brown pants, and a baggy white shirt she was a red skirt, and a tight tank top. He couldn't help the glance his eyes took on their own at her breast.

"Please Hawky? Please." He sighed, she was cute when she wanted to be like now, plus he guess he owed her.

"Alright. But can you fight on you injured leg?"

"Of course! It doesn't hurt as long as I don't bend to mush so walking fine." With another sigh he let her lead him off the ship to a clearing. (I'm not good at fight scenes unfortunately. So sorry) the two were panting, they were basically evenly matched, and if one didn't give in soon they could at this for a while.

"I give!" Shanks shouted. Mihawk gave her a confused look. What?

"Why?" he asked. She pointed back to the ship at the smoke coming from it.

"It's almost lunch time." She said.

"And?" Mihawk asked. This had to be one of the best sword fights he was having, and she's quitting?

"If we don't hurry we won't get anything!" she whined. Mihawk sighed putting away his weapon. One thing he learn today was that now he had a vary good rival. "Plus Hawky think about it we're both evenly matched right now, we weren't gonna finish for a while anyways so why not now? Come on." She ran up to him, took his hand, and dragged back to the ship laughing. After a week the log pose was set, and ready for them to go, as well for Mihawk. The two were standing on the docks both silent. Mihawk was mildly surprise that Shanks hadn't said anything yet but didn't point it out.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye…" Shanks started.

"For now Shanks. I will seek you out for a rematch." He said offering a small barely visible smirk to her. She smiled to him as well clenching the bag in her hands.

"I… I got this for you the other day… I hope you like… if you don't then you don't have to wear it at all. God I was stupid to get it." She rambled. Pulling it our Mihawk raised a brow at the hat she had got him. She blushed a deep red that almost matched her hair. "I told you don't have to wear it!" she snapped at the brow. "I just… it reminded me of you, and I just got I guess…" she mumbled looking from him.

"Thank you." Mihawk said. Shanks looked to with wide eyes cause he was wearing the hat. It was black with a red that matched the red on his shirt on the inside, and a huge white feather on the side.

"Your welcome…" she was cut off by his soft kips pressing against hers. God she was gonna miss him. "I'll miss you." She told him hoping he would say the same.

"So will I." With he went to his boat, and took off with one final look back at her. Shanks bit her lip with a smile.

'I wonder if this is what a normal girl feels when her crush goes to the marines.' She thought heading back to the ship.

So what you think? And be honest with me please. (Even though I'm afraid of the truth) XP


	2. Walk At Night 2

"Benny!"

"Yes captain?" a tall muscular man asked his shorter red headed captain.

"I want to go drink!" the captain whined. The first mate rolled his eyes.

"We to do the shopping since Roo's not feeling well." He simply said going back to his task at hand. Shanks pouted, she was so bored, and Ben had promised her rum! She looked at the fruits Ben was looking at.

"I don't like pears…" she muttered. Ben ignored her, she was only acting childish because she want her drinks. "I want rum…" she whined again.

"You're acting like Luffy." Ben shot. Shanks gave him a look.

"Kid knows what he wants." She shot back. She looked to her still healing arm, the one she had willing sacrificed for the boy.

"Shanks I'll be done in about twenty minutes can you wait that long?"

"I guess." Shanks pouted out her lips. She leaned against a stand watching her first mate continue the shopping.

'I want to drink.' She thought. Someone walking by her caught her attention. Turning to the person her eyes widened.

"Mihawk!" she shouted. Mihawk hesitantly turned to the voice, knowing he'll regret it in the near future.

"Red haired." He stated. Shanks tackled the man into a hug, knocking them both over.

"What are you doing here? Let's go drink! Wine, and rum just like always!" she told him.

"Shanks get off of me." Mihawk said trying to keep his emotions in check. Why did this woman put them out of whack? Shanks did as she was told sitting next to him, rather than on him. He looked the red head over, it's been more than a year since they had last seen each other. She had let her hair grown out, it now sat nicely passed her shoulders, and she wore dress, which surprised him, a sleeveless one to be exact, and a wrap around her missing arm.

"Shanks what are you doing?" Ben asked looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Benny look its Hawky!" she told the tall man. Ben nodded to Mihawk. "Can I go drinking now?" Shanks asked.

"With?" Ben asked knowing the answer.

"Hawky!"

"I didn't agre…"

"I guess." Ben answered. He didn't mind one but, it gets her out of his hair for a bit, plus he never cared for the necromancer.

"Yes! Let's go Hawky!" Shanks exclaimed pulling him to his feet. "I know this awesome place we can get drinks! Let's go! Let's go!" Mihawk sent a glare at the smirking Ben but let himself be dragged wherever. When they got to the bar Shanks ordered her drink, and Mihawk's. They sat in silence, Shanks was just waiting for the man to ask the question he could him dying to ask. "You can ask." She told him after their drinks arrived.

"How have it been since you lost it?" he asked wine glass press against his lips. Shanks took a huge gulp of her drink with a shrugged.

"Nothing really different… just need some time to get use to it."

"Is that so?" she nodded.

"Yeah… hey. Let's have a match today!" Mihawk only shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't fight handicap." He told her. Shanks rolled her eyes.

"You don't fight handicap?" he nodded. "Bullshit. When we met you didn't fight girls, and I became a rival to you. I can fight perfectly with my right arm, and I'll prove it to you." Shanks challenged.

"No." Mihawk declined. Shanks finished her drink with a glare to the man in front of her.

"You're so stubborn." She muttered. Ordering a few more drinks Shanks thought about their first meeting.

"You know us meeting today is like when we first met." Mihawk nodded.

"Yes I do know." He had a feeling where this was going but kept quiet anyway.

"That same night I found about you being a necromancer." Another nod. "How have that been?"

"Good."

"Can I have a little more than that" she asked with a look.

"I haven't lost control of my powers since that time with you if that's what you want to know."

"That's good. So you're in complete control now?"

"Not completely but close. If I remember right that same night something happened between us…" he let it trail off. Shanks cheeks flushed.

"That was a long time ago…" it was true, since they had went separate way after they had met nothing like that time had happened between them again. Mihawk's hand reached over the table brushing the top of hers.

"It has…"

"Emotions." Shanks whispered pulling her hand away from his. Mihawk nodded retracting his hand.

"Your right, I don't know what was happening there." Shanks smiled at him trying to get the awkward mood away.

"You should stay on the ship with my crew, and we'll party, and drink more!" she told him. He nodded his head.

"I guess it should be ok." He said. Shanks smiled.

"Last one!" she shouted to the waiter. He nodded to her with a flirtatious grin. "When was the last time you had a party with us?"

"I'm not sure." Mihawk replied imagining the worst death for the waiter. When they got back to the ship Shanks had started shouting 'party' and 'drinks!' to her crew.

"Necromancer."

"First mate." Ben, and Mihawk addressed each other. When Shanks had introduced them she had let it slipped that Mihawk was a necromancer, and that a zombie had attacked her. Since that time Ben has been aware of the other to make sure his captain was safe.

"What's wrong Shanks?" Ben asked keeping his eyes on the red.

"Doesn't want to talk about the past." Shanks approached the men with three mugs in her hands.

"Here you two. Hawky you need some rum, I'll give you wine later." She told Mihawk already going for a refill. Mihawk drank keeping an eye on the red head's body. As the day turned to night, and quite a few of the crew drunk leaving the captain, her first mate, Mihawk, and a few other people talking on a quieting ship.

"Hawky!" a drunk Shanks sang getting closer to the man. Mihawk although wasn't drunk just a little past tipsy nodded to her. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked pouting. Mihawk remembered that pout it was the same one she had used to get match out of him. He shook his head.  
"I can't Shanks. I should be going in fact." He said getting up. Shanks blew her bangs out her face, arms crossed under her chest.

"Shanks what's wrong?" Ben asked having witness the whole thing.

"Hawky doesn't like me!" she whined watching Mihawk leave the ship.

"Shanks I think it's time he leaves to, we all need rest, we leave in the afternoon."  
"Hasn't stopped us before." She mumbled getting comfortable on the deck. Mihawk went through the woods to get to where he had left his boat.

"Damn woman is always so confusing." He muttered. God he drank a bit more than normal now he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. He sat on the ground waiting for any form of noise that the dead makes when brought… forced back by him. After some time, and nothing he got off the ground to sleep on the beach. The next morning when Shanks woke up she was in her bed, and sporting a killer headache.

'Stupid pain…' she inwardly groaned. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where Ben normally was in the morning. "Hey Ben where's Mihawk?" she asked dropping herself half way on the table. Ben looked over his paper at her.

"Left last night remember?

"You know very well I don't remember a thing." She grumbled ignoring the snickers some of her crew made. "I'm gonna go look for him… right after the pain stops." She added putting the icepack Roo had handed her on her forehead. She had this very bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen today. Damn why couldn't she have a normal day once? After finding out from Ben where Mihawk was seen docked, and her hung-over was gone Shanks went there first. "I hate the woods." She said to herself. "Last time I was in some I was almost eaten by bugs, and then there was that time with Hawky…" a groan echoed through the trees. She felt a shiver run up her spine. "That was stupid, that wouldn't happen again. Mihawk has control over it." Another groan but this time in the opposite direction. Shanks's hand rested on her sword. "Who's there?" she asked making her way slowly to a third groan that was closer than the other two. Pushing through the branches she found nothing. Searching for a minute or two she came to the decided that was she was being paranoid. She scoffed. "If Luffy was to see me right now I wouldn't hear the end of it." She laughed. Starting back down the not so noticeable path the red head thought about the little boy with her straw-hat.

'I hope he's ok… I'm sure he is, he's just like captain.' She thought happily. 'Mihawk's been… Mihawk why are you digging up old feelings? Isn't it better if…?'

"Hey! What the fuckin….!?" For the second time in her life Shanks looked into eyeless sockets, which belonged to a rotting corpse. Half of her was screaming, and wanting to cry out for Mihawk like that first time, but the other half, the one that won out reminded her that she was captain of the red haired pirates, that she was stronger than she was that first time. Taking out her sword she cut the zombie in half, and jumped back away from it. "Did Mihawk do this?" she asked herself watching the top half come at her. She kicked it a side, putting away her sword. "I need to tell Hawky." As she said this boning arms grabbed her around the shoulders dragging her down to the ground where two other zombies managed to tie her arm to her side.

'How the hell…?' the one that had grabbed her dragged her by her foot off to somewhere? She hissed every time her still healing arm banged against something hard.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

Ok I'm gonna end it there cause I'm tired, and I was up till four in the morning with my little cousins, and the they woke me up not even three hours later. Yeah little brat. So let me know what you think, and the next part will be up tomorrow, and hopefully yesterday's chapter as well. So review. Oh and I made an AMV video call Boys Like Luffy so if you can go see that, and tell me what you think that be great! And I would love you guys so much! watch?v=L4nnVFuL_p4 here's a link. Thank you bye!


	3. Walk At Night 3

Mihawk rubbed his tired eyes. He had been up all night releasing souls from in prinsion in their bodies.

'This hasn't happened since I met Shanks… 'He thought. 'maybe it's her.' He walked up to another zombie doing the same thing he's done all night long. At lease they been coming to him.

"Let me go! Ow! Fuck!" a very angry hissed. Mihawk looked to the voice, his eyes widened when he saw Shanks being dragged by a zombie, and was tied up. Shanks saw Mihawk, setting him with a hard look she fought against the binds more.

"Dracule Mihawk! What the hell is going on!?" she demanded. Mihawk's eyes landed on the two behind the one dragging Shanks.

"I…?" he was at a loss for words. What the hell were they doing with Shanks?

"Ow! God damn it I'm gonna beat your bonny ass!" Mihawk released the souls from the moving corpses, then released Shanks from the rope.

"Again, what the hell was that!?" Shanks demanded again.

"I'm unsure… they said something about obeying me."  
"Well what does that mean?" Mihawk rubbed his eyes again. God he was frickin tired!

"I think they are reacting to the emotion I was in when they were force here."

"And what emotion would that be?" Shanks asked checking her injured arm over. Mihawk didn't say, how could he? Tell her that because she is so fuckin confusing about 'them' if there is a 'them' that he didn't control his powers, and now there's Walking dead everywhere? "Mihawk what should we do?" she asked seeing how she wouldn't get an answer from her first question. Mihawk shook his head at her.

"'We' aren't doing this, 'I' am. Go to your ship, and stay there." He instructed. Shanks rolled her eyes, and pulled her sword out.

"'I' am staying, and 'we' are dealing with this. Now I'll go find more, and bring them back to you." With that Shanks left without giving Mihawk a chance to reply. Finding more zombies was pretty easy seeing as they were either going to Mihawk, or after her for reasons unknown still. "There like a million of them, and some of them are really good." Shanks added throwing a zombie off her. Mihawk knocked the same zombie a side as it tried to hit Shanks again. During this he was getting reasons why they were targeting Shanks. Apparently when Mihawk had sent out a vibe that somehow ordered the walking dead to get Shanks, and bring her to him. Great she was either gonna freak, or question him.

"You know some of them were probably pirates that had died here."

"I know that Hawky… eep!" she squeaked when one tried to tackle her. Mihawk growled hearing what that one had said. He made sure to put his Yoru though his skull before releasing him.

"Shanks pay attention!" he snapped. "You can't be fooling around." Shanks's look hardened. Mihawk wanted her to pay attention, and do better, then so be it. Before Mihawk could even register what had happened Shanks had nicely piled up hill of zombies, and more were still coming. His eyes traveled down to where she was leaning against her sword smirking at him.  
"What do you think?" she asked. Mihawk chuckled to himself. Why was he worrying about her? She had proven time, and time again in the past that she was just as strong as him, if not almost stronger he would never admit.

"Very good Shanks." Shanks watched Mihawk's eyes glow a bright yellow, and the zombies bodies start to go limb one by one. She noted how tired he looked, and how upset he looked as well. Now most people can't tell when the swordsman is upset since he wore a permanent frown on his face, but she always could.

"You look tire." She stated. Mihawk popped some bones in his neck.

"I been up all night dealing with the problem I have caused." He told her.

"Why are you so upset?" there it was the question Mihawk was avoiding finally asked.

"It's nothing."

"Hawky you can tell me anything, I'm always here." She said with a smile. Mihawk nodded but said nothing still. Pouting Shanks started thinking about what could have unsettled him, he was fine when they met up, and when they went to the bar, and then after the bar is when he… "I don't think it's good for us to have a relationship together." She said knowing what was upsetting him now. Mihawk ignored her moving on to the next soul. "We're both pirates, I have my own crew to think about, and you don't like being around people that much."  
"I would put up with it for you…" Mihawk muttered surprising not only Shanks but himself for what he had said. Shanks felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"I… I… Mihawk we can't, you're not supposed to show emotions, and being in a relationship invalids that."

"So then I shouldn't be with anyone is what you're saying?"  
"No! No! That's not I meant! I…" Mihawk sighed hearing Shanks mumbling stuff he couldn't hear.

"If you don't want to be with me then say so, don't make excuses after excuses." Now Shanks felt bad.

"It's not that… not that at all…"  
"Then what?"

"I just don't think I'm the best for a relationship, to be your girlfriend." Shanks sat on the ground as Mihawk finished off the last one in the pile.

"Why would you think that?" Mihawk looked down at her, she smirked up at him.

"I have my reason Hawky… please trust me when I say that I'm not the best for you, that I'm doing what's best for you."

"That's fine." Mihawk said turning to leave before he ends up rising the again. Shanks felt her heart ache seeing Mihawk's hurt look. Hurrying to her feet she ran over to the man wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be mad… I do like you Mihawk, more then I should in fact." She chuckled against his back. "Our lives are so different now Mihawk, it's not like when we were younger, and I was in Roger's crew… things are going to start changing soon Hawky. I heard you were becoming a Shichibukai." Mihawk had turned in Shanks arms to look her in the eyes. They showed she was hurt but trying so hard to hide it from him.

"Yes I am." He said moving his hand to caress Shanks cheek. She leaned into it.

"See? You'll be working with the people who flat out hate me. Why should we go through pain when we will soon be enemies? It's better if we stay friends…" Shanks trialed off. Somewhere while she talking her voice had started to crack, it was harder then she thought it would be. "I don't want to…" she cursed herself for being weak all of sudden but this is what he could do to her. Mihawk shushed her.

"I understand." He whispered to her.

"You do…?" she asked wiping at her teary eyes. Nodding Mihawk kissed her on the lips. Shock at the catmint Shanks just stood there unmoving until he was done. "Mihawk you… you don't get it…"

"I do Shanks. I decided for 'us' that we would just be what is right whenever we meet. We don't have to call ourselves a couple, we'll just go with what is right. A friends with benefits if you want to call it." Shanks didn't know if she should feel happy with this or not. With this they don't have to force their feelings down every time, but it also gives them chances to have more feelings for each other…

"I'm not sure…"

"Shanks when I really want something I get it, by force if needed." Shanks couldn't believe how determined Mihawk was to have her. With a playful grin she gripped his shirt, and pulled him into a heated kiss, in which he kissed back right away. She kept her lips tightly closed as Mihawk started to beg for entrance, she liked the way his hands would touch her in places trying to make her open. When his hand started playing with her puss she moaned, letting him in. she pushed her tongue against his fighting for the upper hand, in which he did the same. When it started going nowhere Shanks ran her fingers down to the front is his pants, brushing the growing hill, making the man moan. She then pulled him forward, making them both fall to the ground.

"Show me what you want." She whispered seductively into his ear. (Insert lemon scene here. :d I so wanted a lemon here but nothing was coming out good at all.) Shanks ran a finger through hair. "I think this might work." She admitted. Mihawk smirked, and tried to keep his powers at bay.

"So do I. Shanks I think we should get back now, your crew is probably worrying now." He said sitting up. Shanks grabbed the dress she had worn yesterday, and had slept in, and was wearing that day, putting it on.

"I guess. Benny's going to start searching for me soon."

"Shanks?"  
"Yeah?"

"Don't let anything I say in the future get you down, and be more careful with your arms." Shanks laughed loudly.

"When you meet him you'll know why I did what I did. You'll just love him!" Mihawk nodded.

"I'm sure I will."

And cut! Well there's the ending! A sucky ending if you ask me. : P I really wanted to put a lemon in here but it just wasn't working out. Maybelady I hope you liked, and thank you for reviewing! I love ya soooo much! Let me know what you think, and truthfully.


End file.
